


she had it coming

by bewarethesmirk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Non Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethesmirk/pseuds/bewarethesmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison had received carte blanche to do whatever the fuck she wanted because her mom had died.  Well, everyone else might worship the ground she walked on, but Erica would rather piss on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she had it coming

**Author's Note:**

> Straight-up non-con between underage characters. If that's not your thing, please don't proceed. There's some bondage, forced orgasm, violence, misogyny and gagging. Mentions of Scott/Allison. Spoilers for Season 2.
> 
> I wrote this on a whim because sometimes femslash non-con demands it, and it's such a rare commodity, especially in Teen Wolf fandom. I also really dig Erica/Allison in a variety of flavors, this being just one of them.
> 
> Thank you so much to flammablehat for the amazing beta; she went above and beyond. Also thanks to sophinisba for pointing me in the right direction!

Allison Argent had it coming.

That bitch had wreaked havoc on Beacon Hills, nearly killing Erica's pack, and now she flounced through the halls with Scott on her arm like everything was bunnies and sunshine. The pack acted like the events of last month hadn't even happened. Allison had received carte blanche to do whatever the fuck she wanted because her mom had died. Well, everyone else might worship the ground she walked on, but Erica would rather piss on it.

She'd planned this with care, staking out the janitor's supply closet as the optimal spot. When she'd seen Allison wearing that ridiculous little short skirt with her long legs bare, Erica had decided, _Today's the day_.

It was in the bright halls between classes, with students rushing down hallways and lockers slamming shut, when Erica grabbed Allison from her locker and pulled her into the supply closet nearby, hand clamped tightly around her mouth.

Erica crowded her up against the one wall that was clear of shelves. It was quick work to bind her hands behind her back with strips of metallic duct tape. Allison struggled, flailed around, kicking sharply into Erica's calf. The bruise would heal in minutes. Allison's bruises would not.

Without her bows and shiny toys, Allison was no match for Erica. Sure, she sunk her teeth into Erica's hand, drawing blood, provoking the wolf, but that only made having Allison at her mercy even sweeter.

The room was hardly the romantic stuff of a girl like Allison's idyllic daydreams. Erica imagined they involved streaming rays of moonlight, her hair fanned out on white sheets and perfect chaste kisses. The storage room was a counterpoint to those virginal delusions: it was frigid and smelled of dust and rank chemicals. Allison wasn't looking so doe-eyed at the moment. 

Erica's mouth curled. She grasped Allison's pointy hips and met her gaze. 

Erica stepped forward until their bodies were flush. She could feel the angles of Allison's body slotting against her own, the sharpness of her hips, her miniscule little breasts. Erica leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You may think you can get away with anything, angel," she said, biting down hard on the lobe of Allison’s ear. " _You're wrong_."

Allison sank her teeth into her palm in retribution. Erica's blood raced with the victory. She pulled back and smiled crookedly. 

From the back of her jeans pocket, Erica pulled out a washcloth and stuffed it into Allison's mouth, forcing her jaw open around it. Erica secured the gag with duct tape, aborting her scream.

"What should I do with you?" Erica asked, as if she didn't already know. She fell gracefully to the floor, and Allison lashed out with her knee, aiming for Erica’s stomach. Erica dodged it with a duck to the left and pinned her hips against the wall. 

"Stay still, or I will bite."

Unlike the old Erica—shy, acne-prone, epileptic fit Erica— _this_ Erica took what she wanted. She licked a long stripe from Allison's sweet knee to the crease of her thigh. Her skin was smooth and salty on Erica's tongue. The scent of Allison's fear captivated her, and when she pushed aside Allison's ridiculous pink panties, she could smell the richness of her cunt. It was musky and heady, and Erica wanted to bury her face there, stain her pink cunt with her red lipstick, like a pretty Valentine.

Allison's pale, skinny thighs trembled as Erica held up her skirt and looked at the slit of her cunt. She leaned in and latched onto Allison's clit. It was dry and rough, so Erica spat, getting her wet. She was pleased when it started to swell under her merciless licks.

Allison was such a fucking control freak. Erica wanted to take her apart until she resembled nothing more than a sobbing little whore who hated herself for not being able to keep her body from reacting as Erica ate her pussy.

React she did. Erica's mouth enveloped Allison's slick little clit and she sucked hard, savoring the increase in Allison's tremors and the broken sobs emanating from her throat. She tried to fight Erica's punishing grip on her hips, and Erica just laughed against her cunt and gripped harder, relishing the idea of leaving finger-shaped bruises there.

Even though she'd instructed Allison not to fight, she allowed it. 

She pulled off with a pop, looked up. "You're gonna have bruises, babe. How are you going to explain that to Scott?"

Erica spread Allison open with one hand and jammed two fingers into her, fucking in and out hard and fast, stretching her. Fuck, she was tight, like a virgin. Scott wasn't doing his job properly. If Allison belonged to her, Erica would have her stretched open all the time—on a vibrator, on her tongue, her fingers, her fist. Erica scraped her fingernails against the soft silken wall of Allison's cunt, and Allison made a beautiful indecipherable noise behind the gag, and Erica wedged in another finger.

Allison tensed and released, shaking, her cunt dripping wet against Erica's wrist. Erica smiled against her as she used the flat of her tongue to lick at Allison's clit over and over, stuffing her full with her fingers, splitting her open.

Allison's head drooped back against the wall and her hips jerked forward under Erica's grip. Sharp and broken, her scream pushed through the gag as she came. Erica bit her clit and forced her fingers in deeper as Allison’s cunt clenched around them. She held Allison up as she drew her orgasm out further and longer with her teeth and fingers.

At last, Erica pulled herself away. She rose on her feet and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, taking care to suck her fingers.

"You taste delicious," she said. She turned and left the room, switching off the light as she went, leaving Allison bound and gagged in the darkness.

Erica went to the ladies' and slipped into a stall; she got herself off with the heel of her hand, applying blunt, painful pressure. She bit into her hand—the same hand Allison had bitten—and she came with the taste of Allison fresh in her mouth.

This endeavor was meant to be about revenge—to protect her pack, even if she had to use questionable means, but if Erica enjoyed the fringe benefits, who was to complain? She freshened up her lipstick and went to find Boyd.

When she saw Allison later that day, Erica startled when Allison's gaze met hers, something darker and more dangerous than Erica had ever seen there.

Erica would have to remedy that.


End file.
